¿Sensei o senpai?
by AAML4ever
Summary: El equipo 7 volvía de una misión y fue entonces, cuando el Maestro Hokage informó de que deseaba hablar con el equipo. Y tras informarles de que al equipo se unía una nueva integrante, la cual, estaba enamorada en secreto de Kakashi. Y entonces, apareció el hermano gemelo de Shikamaru (Llamado Shikaharu)


_ADVERTENCIA: TODO ESTO TRANSCURRE ENTRE LOS EPISODIOS 19 Y 20. Y PUEDE QUE HAYA MOMENTOS QUE PAREZCAN NARUSAKU, PERO A MÍ ME ENCANTA EL NARUHINA Y EL SASUSAKU (*W*) ODIO EL NARUSAKU XD_

Todo comenzó una tarde, cuando el equipo de Kakashi, formado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, volvía de una misión.

-Kakashi.-dijo Iruka- El Maestro Hokage quiere verte.

Kakashi, junto a su equipo, entraron a la sala donde se encontraba el Maestro Hokage.

-Equipo 7, -dijo el Maestro Hokage leyendo un pequeño pergamino.- Tengo que informaros de que hoy, ha llegado a la Villa una de las ninjas más jóvenes y con más potencial... ha llegado de una misión... de rango A en la cual... su sensei ha fallecido en combate.

-Eso debe ser duro. -agregó Sakura.

-Sí, -continuó el Maestro- y como necesita un sensei, ella nos ha pedido exclusivamente que tú, Kakashi Hatake, seas su sensei.

-¿Y por qué yo? -preguntó el peligris.

-Según nos ha dicho, te admira mucho y quiere ser mucho más fuerte de lo que es ahora, y eso implica entrenar con los más fuertes. -respondió el maestro- Una cosa más, su familia nos ha advertido que tanto tú como los miembros del equipo, la tratéis con cuidado, ya que sus parientes cercanos afirman que es una chica extremadamente tímida, miedosa, llorona... Pero a pesar de esas imperfecciones, es la mejor Chunin que se ha visto hasta ahora. Iruka, -se dirigió al antiguo sensei de Naruto- hazla pasar.

Entonces, acompañada de Iruka, a la sala entró una chica de 14 años, de cabello castaño, una vestimenta poco habitual para una ninja, pero... lo que más le sorprendió a Naruto fue...

-¡Es muy guapa! -gritó el rubio mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a la joven.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Sakura enfadada con Naruto mientras le pegaba a su amigo.- ¡Pervertido!

Entonces, la nueva miembro del equipo, se puso nerviosa y... empezó a llorar...

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?! -dijo Sakura gritándole al rubio- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

-Está bien...-dijo Naruto acercándose a la joven castaña- No era mi intención. Lo siento.

-Baka...-dijo la joven entre sollozos.

Entonces, todos los presentes en la sala se rieron, todos, menos Naruto y la chica.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo Naruto.

-Eso es japonés. Te ha dicho "Baka", que significa "estúpido".-dijo Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Retira lo que has dicho!-dijo Naruto mirando fríamente a la joven. Y esta comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Naruto, basta ya. En parte, ella tiene razón. Esta vez te has pasado. -dijo Kakashi. El sensei peligris se acercó a la joven y le acarició la cabeza- No te preocupes, Naruto puede ser un poco inmaduro y pervertido aveces, pero es un buen chico. No le tengas miedo. Vamos, dime tu nombre.

La chica se sonrojó y dijo:

-Soy... Nariyi Hayame. T... Tengo 14 años y... soy una Chunin... He participado en 8 misiones de rango D, 4 de rango C, una de rango B y...-su semblante se ensombreció- acabo de volver de mi primera misión de rango A... en la cual... mi sensei...-entonces comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Todos los presentes en la sala observaron la escena, sintiendo una sensación de pesadez en el alma... Incluyendo al nuevo sensei de la joven.

Entonces, todos salieron de la sala y fueron al bosque.

-Bien. Nariyi, dinos, lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, tus hobbies y tu sueño.-dijo Kakashi sonriendo y provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la nueva integrante del equipo 7.

-Lo que me gusta es... las últimas palabras de los enemigos antes de morir. Lo que no me gusta es que alguna de las personas que me importan sean heridas... Mis hobbies son... -entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- infor... informarme sobre... las misiones en las que... participa Kakashi-sensei... Y mi sueño es... volverme mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora y... d... dejar de ser tan débil psicológicamente...

Entonces, Kakashi se acercó y le dijo mientras le sonreía:

-Según tu cinta, eres de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, pero vives en esta Villa, ¿a qué se debe eso?

-Eso... es porqué cuando tenía 12 años, me gradué en la academia, atacaron mi villa... y algunas familias tuvieron que salir huyendo hacía otras villas... en el caso de mi familia, nos encariñamos con esta villa... y después... continué mi entrenamiento aquí, junto a mi sensei para hacerme una Chunin... hasta que lo conseguí hace 2 años...-explicó Nariyi.

-Vaya... que historia más sorprendente.-dijo Sakura.

-Se está haciendo de noche... Volved a casa. -dijo Kakashi- Nos veremos mañana.

-¿Dónde vives, Nariyi?-dijo Sakura sonriendo a la joven.

-Vivía en la casa de mi sensei... pero ahora me la han quitado... o al menos es lo que dice la ley...

-Entonces, ¿Dónde dormirás hoy?-preguntó Naruto.

-No lo sé. -dijo Nariyi.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa.-dijo Sakura.

-O en la mía. -dijo Naruto.

-¡No! ¡Ella va a dormir en mi casa!-dijo Sakura iniciando una nueva discusión con el rubio.

-Chicos, basta ya. Si os parece bien, Nariyi dormirá en mi casa. -dijo Kakashi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la castaña y esta se sonrojaba.

Un rato después, Naruto le preguntó a Kakashi:

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué has invitado a Nariyi a dormir en tu casa?-dijo con cara pícara- ¿No será que te gusta Nariyi?

-No, nada de eso. Solo la he invitado porque estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si se quedaba con vosotros.-dijo Kakashi.

-No te entiendo.-dijo Naruto algo confundido.

-Verás, si se quedara en casa de Sakura, ella estaría todo el rato hablándole de Sasuke. Y si se quedara en tu casa estarías todo el rato hablándole de Sasuke o presumiendo de que eres muy fuerte.-dijo Kakashi. Y ante esas palabras, Naruto se marchó mientras agregaba a su paso:

-¡No es verdad! ¡Lo que pasa es que a todos os gusta más Sasuke! Pero yo... ¡Voy a ser un Maestro Hokage!

Al día siguiente, en medio del entrenamiento...

-¡Técnica oculta! ¡Multiplicación oculta de cuerpos!-dijo Naruto ejecutando su usual jutsu.

Entonces, Nariyi, sintió una presencia extraña...

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-dijo Sasuke mientras lanzaba unos kunai a un árbol donde se ocultaba esa "presencia extraña".

-¡Jutsu de la sombra imitadora!-dijo la presencia extraña. El jutsu ejecutado dio en el blanco (Sasuke). Y fue entonces, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de quién estaba ejecutando el jutsu.

-¡Shikamaru!-dijeron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

-¡Shikaharu-senpai!-dijo Nariyi muy emocionada y corriendo hacia el chico para darle un fuerte abrazo.- Shikaharu-senpai... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en una misión?

-Acabo de volver. Y... -su cara cambió de expresión.- Me he enterado de lo del sensei... Lo siento... Nariyi... Sé que prometí que protegería al sensei y que a ti también... pero... como ya sabes... me asignaron una misión diferente y no pude hacer nada, así que... Lo siento.

-No te preocupes... No importa... Me... me alegra que estés aquí.-dijo Nariyi sonriendo dulcemente, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en Shikaharu.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué eres igual que Shikamaru?-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, yo soy Shikaharu Nara, el hermano gemelo de Shikamaru. Soy amigo de Nariyi.

-¡Shikaharu me ha enseñado todo lo qué sé!-dijo Nariyi orgullosa de su amigo.

-No empieces otra vez...-dijo Shikaharu con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.- Por cierto, mi madre dice que es mejor que te alojes en nuestra casa... por lo menos hasta que recuperes la del sensei.

-¿De verdad? ¿Voy a dormir en la misma casa que senpai? ¡Yupiiiiii!-dijo Nariyi abrazando de nuevo a Shikaharu.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.-dijo Shikaharu despidiéndose de Nariyi.

Y cuando el chico se fue...

-Parece que tenéis una buena relación. ¿Sois novios?-preguntó Kakashi.

\- ¡Noooooo!-dijo Nariyi deprimiendose y colocándose en un rincón activando el modo trauma.- ¿P... Por qué Kakashi-sensei dice eso...? A mí el que me gusta es...

Entonces, se escucharon unos ruidos muy extraños, provenientes del estómago de Naruto.

-Tengo hambre...-dijo el rubio quejándose.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer ramen?-dijo Kakashi.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero muchos fideos!-dijo Naruto mientras se le hacía la boca agua.

El equipo 7 fue a comer al puesto de ramen... todos... menos Nariyi.

Ella se fue a la casa de Shikaharu y de Shikamaru. Nariyi llamó a la puerta y Shikamaru salió a recibirla:

-Hola Nariyi. ¿Buscas a Shikaharu?

-Sí. ¿No está en casa?-preguntó la joven.

-No, se ha ido a comprar unas cosas para la cena, ya que nuestra madre está en una de las reuniones que tiene con las madres de la villa.

-¿La señora Nara volverá pronto?-preguntó Nariyi.

-Ha dicho que volvería en la madrugada. Y Shikaharu estará apunto de volver. Así que pasa, por favor.-dijo Shikamaru.

Nariyi entró dentro de la casa de los Nara.

-Puedes esperarle en su habitación.-dijo Shikamaru guiando a la joven hasta la habitación de Shikaharu.

Un poco después, Shikaharu llegó, dejo las bolsas en un rincón, mientras Shikamaru cocinaba.

Shikaharu subió a su habitación y se encontró con una escena que él nunca habría imaginado.

-N... Nariyi...-susurró Shikaharu mientras se sonrojaba. Pues su amiga, se había quedado dormida en la cama de este.- Cuando duerme... se ve muy hermosa...

-Kakashi-sensei... me gustas...-dijo Nariyi hablando en sueños y provocando que Shikaharu se preocupara.

-Mis sentimientos... no son correspondidos...-dijo Shikaharu.- Y todo por culpa de Kakashi Hatake. -Shikaharu se acercó a Nariyi y la arropó con las mantas.

Después de cenar, puesto que Nariyi estaba todavía durmiendo. Shikaharu se marchó a otra habitación a dormir.

Pero a mitad de la noche, Nariyi se despertó y se perdió por la casa y llegó hasta la habitación donde estaba Shikaharu. Nariyi despertó a Shikaharu:

-Nariyi...-dijo Shikaharu algo adormilado- ¡N... Nariyi!-dijo Shikaharu ya completamente despierto y rojo como un tomate, pues Nariyi se le había echado encima y le estaba abrazando muy fuerte, parecía que no quería soltarle- ¿T... Te ocurre algo...?

-Shikaharu... Por favor... No quiero que vayas a más misiones, porque... porque... ¡No soportaría perderte a ti también! Sobre todo si esos ninjas... vuelven a aparecer... los que asesinaron al sensei...-dijo Nariyi mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Nariyi...-pensó Shikaharu mientras veía lo destrozada que estaba su amiga.

-Por favor...

-Nariyi... Sé que no eres fuerte psicológicamente... pero... ¡Te prometo que no dejaré que me maten! Todavía me quedan muchas cosas por enseñarte.-dijo Shikaharu.

-Shikaharu-senpai... ¡Gracias por entenderme!-dijo Nariyi.- C... Creía que yo... no significaba nada para ti y...

-¡Nariyi!-dijo Shikaharu agarrando a la joven por los hombros.- ¡Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí!-entonces la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ambos se sonrojaban.

-S... Shikaharu...-pensó Nariyi- N... No... Suéltame... Por favor...-pensó de nuevo la joven.

-Nariyi... Yo te...-se sonroja al darse cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.- N... No importa...-dijo alejándose de Nariyi al recordar los sentimientos de la joven hacía el sensei peligris.

-¿Shikaharu-senpai? ¿Estás bien? Estás actuando de forma muy extraña.-dijo Nariyi.

-Es demasiado ingenua para darse cuenta de que casi la beso.-pensó Shikaharu.- E... Estoy bien, no te preocupes...-dijo Shikaharu respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven.

-Oye, senpai, quiero... pedirte un favor.-dijo Nariyi mientras se sonrojaba.- ¿Po... Podrías...? -la joven intentaba pedirle algo, pero no se atrevía a acabar de formular la pregunta.

-Si necesitas ayuda, yo te puedo ayudar. Venga, vamos, dime que es lo que ocurre.-dijo Shikaharu.

-V... Vale... Shikaharu... tu... Eres un chico, ¿verdad?.

-Nariyi, ¡¿crees qué soy una chica?!

-No, es que esa es la típica pregunta que se suele hacer a la hora de pregunta este tipo de cosas. Además, por supuesto que sé que eres un chico, nos hemos bañado juntos desde que eramos pequeños, y ahora también.

-Dejando eso de lado... ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Shikaharu, yo... te quiero... decir... bueno... es que... ¡¿Podrías ayudarme a qué Kakashi-sensei se fije en mí?!-dijo Nariyi mientras se sonrojaba.- Es que solo un chico puede entender a otro chico.

-Vale. Intentaré ayudárte.

Y al día siguiente...

-Kakashi-sensei...-dijo Nariyi- He... He aprendido un jutsu nuevo y...

-¿Quieres mostrárselo al equipo?-dijo Kakashi- Adelante.

-Sí...-dijo Nariyi mientras se colocaba en posición para ejecutar su jutsu- ¡Jutsuuuuuuuuu! -Entonces, Nariyi se acercó a Naruto y susurró- Chakra del nueve colas...-Nariyi robó el chakra del nueve colas que poseía Naruto y...- ¡Vamos! ¡Oscuridad!

El jutsu de Nariyi era... una bola del chakra del nueve colas... y la lanzó a un árbol y lo churruscó.

-Ese era un jutsu del elemento oscuridad. El Elemento Oscuridad usa técnicas que pueden usarse para absorber, manipular y liberar chakra al robarlo de un oponente. Los elementos que deben unirse para crear este elemento en particular, son desconocidos pero se cree que es un tipo avanzado de chakra y no una combinación.-dijo Kakashi- Es increíble que una persona como tú pueda usar ese tipo de técnica.

-Kakashi-sensei... ¡Gracias!-dijo Nariyi con brillitos en los ojos- ¡Eres el mejor sensei del mundooooooo!

-Me alegro de que todo te haya salido bien, Nariyi.-pensó Shikaharu que estaba mirando desde lejos.- Te ayudaré... aunque eso signifique que me enamore más de ti y... odie a Kakashi Hatake... por robarme lo que más deseo tener...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_(*^*) ¿Os ha gustado? (*Q*) ¡Me encanta Kakashi! (*w*) Es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Aunque Shikamaru también me mola XD Pero su hermano gemelo (inventado por una servidora XD) me gusta más. XD (*Q*) Shikaharu es un pelín más amable y comprensivo que su hermano XD Pero ellos siguen siendo unos geniales hermanos. (w) Son… ¡El equipo Nara! XD XD XD_

_¿Qué pareja os gusta más? Kakashi x Nariyi o Shikaharu x Nariyi._

_¡EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ MUUUUUUHO KakaNari (?)!_

PARA DEJAR REVIEW: Poned al principio:

"Review al capítulo (insertar número):

(Insertar comentario)."

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**Capítulo 2: La verdadera naturaleza de Nariyi**

_~AAML4ever~_


End file.
